User talk:Wagnike2
Main Page code The main page code has blank space for the ads reserved to the right of the Quotes box, and checking it in my 2 browsers, right now everything is in place. Really don't understand what you're talking about. :What "main content"? The structure of the main page was agreed upon by the admins, tweaked some more after seeing it in place and then agreed upon by the admins and the more frequent users. Everything in there is in the order we wanted... Don't understand yet... ::First off. In my 2 browsers I only see 1 add to the right of the Quotes box. Second, the quotes are one of the characteristics that differentiate this show from others. Third, the cast collage is a big, fat link to the page about the show itself. ::: Yea, I know exactly what your code is doing... I'm just telling you what I'm instructed to do. What I'll do before enabling it on your main page, is give you a link to the changes so you can see it first. Hopefully that'll work. - Wagnike2 16:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: First, I think you should explain all of this to our burocrat too. Second, if you're NOT going to touch the main page before we see the changes in other place, don't see a problem for you to go ahead and play with the code. :::Thanks for the heads up, really. :::About our bureaucrat, don't let the lack of edits fool you. His schedule right now is complicated to say the least, but he keeps on eye on things here (he likes this and he knows of his responsibilities) regularly I've seen your proposal for our main page, and as Sec has told you here, that option is a disaster, something I'm fairly sure you already knew; not only that links box all alone is awkward, the destruction of the random-links box is unacceptable! * Actually the links box would be right under the ad which would make it less awkward and alone, but yea. Also, I don't see how the random links box is destroyed .. but yea. - Wagnike2 14:13, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :How many ads you need space to the right for??? I think this is the real question, 'cause I still only see 1 and nothing needs to be messed with as there's already space left for that one :May I know the size of the bigger version of all? Maybe I'll be able to modify the main page leaving space to accommodate any them without having to destroy what we like so much now ::I know it's not your idea of a fun day ;-)) Thank you for trying to help, instead of imposing this on us. While you're asking, may I ask of you to pass to whoever needs to know that would be lovely if in the new editor that helpful list of wiki markups was restored? Remembering all of them is not easy for us amateurs, and most people just don't know any of them! :::Thank you! Give us several days to try to figure it all out and I'll let you a warning here when we're finished :)